Draco Plate
|} The Draco Plate (Japanese: りゅうのプレート Dragon Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Dragon-type move. changes an holding this item to its Dragon-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Eterna City, The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | | |- | | Undella Bay | |- | | | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Shopping District | |- | | Hau'oli City Shopping District | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Draco Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime The Draco Plate, alongside the Iron Plate and Splash Plate, debuted in Journey to the Unown!, where Saturn and two s placed them in a room located in the Solaceon Ruins, in order to obtain the Spear Key and awaken the there. The Plates were used to power up the three types of and ( , , and ) combined. The Draco Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared again in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after destroying a meteor. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. This act earned its trust and prompted it to detach the Earth Plate, Splash Plate, Meadow Plate, Zap Plate, and Draco Plate in the form of the Jewel of Life so Damos could make the land that would become Michina Town flourish. The Draco Plate was included in the Jewel of Life in order to strengthen the power of the other Plates. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. Trivia * The Draco Plate is the only Plate that changes the moves Arceus can learn. Arceus can only be taught while holding a Draco Plate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍之石板 龍之令 龍之板塊 |zh_cmn=龍之石板 / 龙之石板 龍之令 龍之板塊 |de=Dracotafel |fi=Draco-laatta |fr=Plaque Draco |it=Lastradrakon |ko=용의플레이트 Dragon Plate |pl=Smocza Płyta |es=Tabla Draco |vi=Phiến thạch Thăng long }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Dracotafel es:Tabla draco fr:Plaque Draco it:Lastradrakon zh:龙之石板（道具）